Breaking Promises
by Mia Gone Mad
Summary: Bella promised Edward she'd stay safe. But that promise is tested as the Quiliute wolves become her family, even as the Cullens return. Can Bella keep the promises she makes?
1. Power and Promises

**Mia: I hate it when people do this, with the characters and all that crap.**

**Edward: Then why are you doing it?**

**Mia: Because it's fun. :D**

**Edward: (Sigh) Mia doesn't own Twilight!**

_BellaPov_

There were people in the world who had power over us, whether we wanted them to or not. Children fell under the control of their parents, of teachers, and of almost anyone in this world with authority. But that isn't what I mean by people having power over us.

I mean the people who are the bright lights in our lives, who can ruin a day by leaving, or make it all better by coming back. I mean the people we dread seeing, and still hate walking away from. The individuals in our lives who make us feel sick and joyous at the drop of a hat.

Edward had that power over me. I'd happily sacrificed power to him, and now he alone created my joy, and my pain.

That's why when he left, I felt as though the universe had suddenly blinked into darkness.

"Promise me you'll be safe." He had whispered into my ear, and with a kiss on the forehead, he was gone. I'd never said yes, not that I'd remembered. But his power over me was still firmly in place, even when he had vanished from my life. My whole body screamed out to wherever he was.

Yes. Yes, a million times yes. Anything he asked, even when there was nothing to live for, there was the memory of him asking and the need to do what he asked.

So in the end, it was as good as if I'd told him yes. I promised to stay safe.

**Still short, but hopefully a bit better!**


	2. Danger and Keys

**Mia: Time for chapter two!**

**Bella: Please tell me I'm not all sad anymore**

**Mia: Patience Bella! You can be happy when I say so. For now, just do the disclaimer and be miserable!**

**Bella: Fine. Mia Gone Mad-**

**Mia: They can call me Mia!**

**Bella: Grrr. **_**Mia **_**doesn't own Twilight. And I am so glad she doesn't!**

_BellaPov_

Months passed. I was sure of that at least. The seasons changed, that I also knew. But of everything else, I was not sure. I could easily figure it out, all I needed to do was ask Charly. But I did not want to know how the world went on. I didn't want to know if everyone found love while my own heart went missing. I couldn't stand the thought of everyone else happy and free, while everything I felt was like a weight on my chest, slowly suffocating me.

And then a miraculous thing happened. I agreed to go out, to try and participate so Charlie wouldn't send me away. I was with Jessica on a girls night out, when I heard the men, obviously drunk, calling to us. To anyone really. Jessica was scared and for a minute I thought I could remember why it was right to be afraid of the strange men, and then a moment passed and the same numb feeling clouded my mind. I took a step towards my car, parked just besides the man and then it happened. I heard a voice whisper, smooth as velvet.

"No, stay away from them Bella," It was gone in a moment, but there could be no doubting the voice. It haunted my dreams, both the ones I had when I slept and the ones I had when I awoke.

I took another step towards the men, and Jessie called out to me, her voice filled with fear.

"Are you crazy? Bella, come on!"

"Hang on. I think I know these guys," I drew nearer and the cat calls and hoots from the men rose in volume.

"Bella stop! You promised!" The velvety voice was distressed and I hesitated. I had promised. I couldn't break a promise to him, even if it meant hearing his voice one more time.

"Bella you're crazy! They could have been psychos! Or. . ." I ignored Jessie on the way home, deep in thought. She wasn't too happy about that, but I didn't care about that.

I had Edward. At least a portion of him anyways.

LATER

I was sitting on my bed, dressed in an overlarge t-shirt and sweats and I was staring at the wall. Danger. That was my key.

I fell asleep easily, though my dreams were just as troubled.

**Mia: This story is definitely not my best, but when you stay up till 2 for the heck of it, you get bored.**


	3. Other Thoughts

**Mia: Man I have never written this much. I get bored really easily. . . look! There's a paint blob on my wall!**

**Edward: She's not lying. Honest to god, she gets distracted that easily.**

**Bella: Edward! Did you know I've been hearing your voice?**

**Edward: Yes, Love. I read chapter two.**

**Bella: Oh. Let's get this over with before she comes to her senses.**

**Edward: Okay! That's probably best… Mia doesn't own Twilight, though she wishes she does.**

_JacobPov_

I can say for sure that I did not expect to hear the roar of an ancient truck at 10 AM on a Saturday morning. Even more unexpected was the driver. Smiling nervously, her hair falling in her face, was Bella. She looked anxious, and I knew she was afraid I wouldn't be happy to be see her.

Honestly, I'm not sure how she kept missing how happy I always was to see her. Truly, genuinely happy. The moment she stepped out of the truck, I swept her into a hug, swinging her around and crushing her to my chest. When I set her down, I grinned down at her, unable to contain my joy that she was here.

_BellaPov_

Jacob had such a bright happy smile, that I couldn't help but smile back. The kid was contagious like that.

"Hey Jake." I smiled, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hey Bells." He pulled me in another hug, looser this time, and I had to look up to find his face, shocked to see the difference in heights had gotten even bigger.

"Did you get taller?" I asked incredulously.

He only grinned at me. _Why is everyone so much taller?_ I thought with a hint of dismay, surprising myself. It was a random thought, and it wasn't depressing, like all my thoughts had been for months.

"I was wondering. You don't have to say yes, but I got these two motorcycles. I know how much it would cost if I took it to a mechanic to fix them, so I thought to myself, where can there possibly be a sweet, dashingly handsome, amazingly talented mechanic who can help me?" I smiled, batting my eyelashes at him as I had once to trick him for information. _Am I flirting with him? _I asked myself incredulously, as I pulled the tarp off the bikes. Jacob looked at them and he couldn't seem to decide if he should be flattered or surprised.

"Wow. Who knew you'd be the one asking me to help you do something dangerous?" Jake was grinning, pearly white teeth all on show and I couldn't help but smile back, a real smile.

"I'm not joking! I saw them and decided I wanted to take a chance for once! Can you fix them?" I asked anxiously. I needed this. I needed to hear his voice, because then everything will be okay for just a little while.

"Well, these will cost a lot of money, and take a lot of time." Jake was hesitant now.

"No worries. I can dip into the college funds. And if you agree, I'll be around so much, you'll be sick of me." I said smiling. Jake laughed and went to get one of the bikes. "Careful they're-," Jake easily lifted one down, "heavy." He found this hilarious of course, and laughed all the way to the garage.

**Mia: I rather like that chapter. **

**Bella: She lies. She hates it. Hates everything she writes in fact.**

**Mia: Not true! Why would I keep writing if I hate my work?**

**Bella: A: Your strange like that, and B: You love to write.**

**Mia: Don't spill my secrets! They haven't yet realized the depth of my insanity!**

**Bella: It won't take long. **

**Mia: Yes that is true. R&R!**


	4. Broken

**Mia: It's time for chapter four! Today we have. . . **

**Jacob: Hey. Here you go Pigeon.**

**Mia: *Squeal and faint***

**Jacob: Okay then. . . Mia doesn't own Twilight. Can I be untied now? Somebody? ANYONE? **

_BellaPov_

Being with Jake was easy. He understood me. He knew I hated music. He knew what I was doing when I held my arms around my chest. He understood that I was just trying to hold myself together and how to not push me too far. He could make me laugh. Time passed so quickly with my own personal sun. Jake even made the nightmares easier. But someone once said all good things must come to an end. And my Jacob, good and happy, would come to an end too.

It happened the night we went to the movies. Jake, Mike and I. We were seeing Face Punch, a movie I didn't particularly care for. But anything so Mike didn't get any ideas.

We all went in Jacob's newly finished Rabbit. I was so proud of him, but Mike didn't like that fact that Jake refused to turn on the radio. I couldn't help the warm burst of emotion inside my chest when I realized Jake was still trying to make me better, even after all this time with me.

All throughout the movie, I was distracted. Jake kept laughing at all the bad graphics, and Mike seemed disgusted. Both guys had their hands palm up on the arms of my chair, ready to snatch my hand away, so I kept my hands to myself. I might be better now than I had been, but I wasn't ever going to be ready for that. Unfortunately, halfway into the movie, Mike couldn't handle any more blood. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. So Jake and I followed, apologizing to disgruntled people.

In the lobby, Jacob went into the bathroom and checked on Mike.

"Yea, he'll be there for a while," Jake snorted and seemed amused. "He's got such a weak stomach. You should hold out for a guy who laughs at the gore, not one who vomits."

"Let me know if you find a guy like that," I said, sitting on a bench, pointedly ignoring the point he was trying to make. Jake sat next to me, and took my hand. I tried to pull my hand out of his, but his grip was stronger. I noticed how Jake was taller, and very buff. His hand was so much warmer than mine, and I wondered if that was simply because my heart was too weak to keep me warm anymore.

"Jake, don't. Please," I would beg him if I had to. He shouldn't be trying to blur the lines of our friendship. I liked the lines where they were. I wasn't good enough for Jake. Jake deserved someone who wasn't broken. It was selfish of me to keep him with me all the time, but I needed him to keep me from drowning. I just couldn't let him blur the lines.

"I hold your hand all the time Bella," Jake frowned, and I felt horrible for causing his sadness.

"Yeah but it means something different to you," I said. He let it go at that, and I sighed.

Midnight~ _BellaPov_

Mike had gotten the stomach flu, and Jake had to go home too. And here I was at midnight, running to the toilet. My dad found me there, collapsed on the floor and prescribed me with the same nine hour bug Mike and all the rest of the town had. Great.

It was horrible to be sick like this, and then I remembered Jacob. If I got sick, then maybe he had too. He said he didn't feel well when he felt. But I couldn't call him till for awhile. 6 hours and 45 minutes to go.

Two weeks later~

I hadn't been able to talk to Jake for two weeks. When I called his house, his dad told me he had mono. But when I drove up there after not being able to see him, I saw his old friend Quil. And he told me that he'd seen Jake. That he was just fine. It was like a punch to my heart, and the cracks Jake had started to repair were re-broken in the most painful way.

Jake had promised never to hurt me like Edward had. But he broke that promise. Promises were not meant to be broken, and I should have known better to trust him. All I knew know was that I would not break my promise to Edward. That was all I had left.

**Mia: I'm watching **_**The Four Christmas's **_**as I post this**_**. **_**I'm sorry that so far it's mostly been a recap of the book, and this chapter skims the details. But now we can get to the fun stuff! I'm writing another story called **_**With a Crash**_**. Here's the summary.**

Isabella Black hasn't seen another half-ling vampire in a thousand years. So when she crashes into one Renesmee Cullen, she isn't going to just leave her. Nope. Isabella's going to be her new friend! The Cullen family will never be the same!

**Woo.**

**R&R**


	5. Dreams

**Mia: Alright peps! Thanks for bearing with me, now we get to MY version of happy fun New moon, because this is how it must go for Bella to find Seth.**

**Seth: Hey people! **

**Mia: Seth! I told you to stay in the basement! And how did you get out of those ropes?**

**Seth: I went wolf.**

**Mia: GASP! You can't do that yet! We aren't to that part of the story! Bad dog go back to your chair.**

**Seth: (Hangs head in shame) She doesn't own Twilight. (Goes downstairs)**

_BellaPov_

I'd never wanted to kill myself. When _he _left, I'd been too numb to feel anything. Now my best friend was avoiding me, for _Sam._ Jacob had always hated Sam, and now it seemed that Sam was his best friend and he hated me. But I didn't give up. I called him so often, even Charlie started to look at me with pity. I drove down to La Push and I demanded to see him, but Billy kept sending me away.

The night it changed, I called Jacob one more time with no luck. And that night, the nightmare was worse than ever. And what woke me before I could scream was simple. A tap tapping on the window. My only thought was of Victoria, and that it was finally time to die. No one would appear to save me.

Okay it's stupid, but my first thought was to lock the window and run to get my dad. But that wouldn't stop a vampire. Blame me for being human, if you must. But I suppose it's good, because in that moment, I realized that I didn't want to die. I had nothing to live for. But I didn't want to stop living.

Again the tapping! But this time it was followed with a hiss.

"Bella! Come on it's me! Jake!" Never have I felt like fainting from relief. Until now, that is.

I ran to the window and opened it with a jerk. Jake was in the _tree_. The small, weak looking tree Charlie had planted when I was 3. It was swaying dangerously now under Jacob's weight, but even as I tried to convince him to get down, half begging, he _jumped _and landed soundlessly in my room. I swore I could've fainted again. As it was, I was lucky to just sway like the tree.

Jacob seemed to hesitate, looking around the room before leading me to the bed. I glared up at him, my red eyes and tear streaked face obvious. I hated him in that moment, and I loved him too. He, like Edward, had that power over me. To make me smile and cry so easily. I didn't want him to see any more of my weakness.

"Are you okay Bells?" He asked, his voice low with worry.

"Oh yes. I'm fine. Just been crying because my best friend-_hic_- hates me. Just peachy," I said. Great. Now I had hiccups. Jake looked even more worried and his hard mask faded, revealing the younger boy I knew. I wasn't done being angry with him though.

"I'm sorry Bells. I didn't mean to break my promise. I had to," Jacob grabbed my hand and looked at me sadly. "I just. . . god I hate this! I hate not being able to tell you!" He sounded angry, and he was shaking. I couldn't stand to see my best friend like this. In an instant, my anger had vanished, replaced with concern.

"Jake, its okay! You can tell me. I can keep a secret," I said, my voice soothing as my mind shot back to the dangerous secret I still kept. Jacob only groaned, but his shaking wasn't getting any worse.

"That's the thing Bella! I can't tell you. They'll know, and Sam would kill me," I stiffened immediately. So Sam was involved in this was he? Jacob recognized the look I got when he mentioned Sam and he started blathering uselessly.

"Bells come on, don't hate him. He's not a bad guy. I can't tell you. I want to so badly, but you have to figure this out. I know you can do it, Bells! Just remember the stories I told you," Jacob insisted I remember for at least two minutes before hugging me tightly and jumping out the window. Stupid boy. But what did he mean?

When I fell back asleep I started dreaming of a dream I had when I first realized _He_ was a vampire. In it, Edward called to me and then Jacob appeared and turned to a wolf. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

HOLY SHIT! He couldn't be… could he?

**Mia: Hey guys! Sorry I was sooo long in writing the next chapter. I've been busy with schoolwork, my mom was gone with the laptop for a week, and then she banned me from it for two weeks!**

**Jacob: We're all so sad. R&R!**


	6. Friendship

**Hey Peoples. It's New Years day and I didn't feel the need to say who I am or be silly. On with the story! (I don't own Twilight or any of the books)**

_BPOV_

I didn't waste any time that morning. I threw on dark skinny jeans and a black tank-top. Keeping my hair down, I ran a brush through it, pulled on my sneakers and ran down stairs. With a hurried good-bye to Charlie, I grabbed my keys and drove to La Push as fast as my truck could go. Which was only about 50 miles an hour, seeing as I wouldn't push it far enough to whine.

When I got to La Push, I parked in front of Jacob's house and jumped out. I didn't knock on the door, I just opened it.

"Bella. Jacob's not here right now," Billy's tone was guarded as he watched me walk past him.

"Sorry Billy but I really need to talk to him. Charlie and his men are out hunting for giant wolves and me and Jake need to talk," I figured that would let Billy know I was in on the secret. I walked into Jacob's room to see him sleeping. His full form was stretched out on the too small bed. With his mask down, I could see the 16 year old boy, in over his head.

"Um, I'm gonna be down at the beach. Tell Jacob please," I didn't know if he would, but I had to trust Billy.

~_Pardon me, line break!_~

After my conversation with Jacob where I realized he wasn't evil, and Victoria wanted my ass, everything went to a form of normal. Until the time when Alice appeared in my home and took me away to Italy. I hated to break Jacob's heart but I had to do it.

~_Pardon me, line break!~_

When I saved Edward, I thought I was dreaming. Until he convinced me I wasn't. I loved him so much. But I had to be changed, and his family decided for him that I should be. Jacob wasn't too happy, and told me that if they did change me, he'd have to kill me and the Cullens for breaking the treaty. My best friend would kill me. God I hated this world sometimes.

~_Pardon me, line break!~_

Things stayed tense with me and Jacob. I wanted desperately to talk to my best friend. And I did get to. Eventually. After Florida, I saw Jacob a lot more. Everything had a semi normalness, except for the newborn vampire attacks going on around me. But everything went totally chaotic when Jacob invited me to a bonfire with the pack.

**Sorry for a rather short chapter guys. Next chapter is when she meets Seth and the fun REALLY begins. Sorry for skipping so much too.**

**Won't update until the reviews reaches 10, cause I need some feedback!**


	7. Imprinting

**Mia: And finally! We have reached the part of the story where Bella and Seth meet!**

**Seth: Hey Bella.**

**Bella: Hey Seth. Well that was exciting. You waited 6 chapters for that?**

**Mia: HEYYY! No meeting yet! Bad bad bad! **

**Seth: *Eye roll* Mia doesn't own Twilight or New Moon!**

_BPOV_

To say Edward wasn't pleased about this was a bit of an understatement. But he was willing to put up with me going to hang with werewolves because it made him happy. Could you find a better guy? Willing to suffer for my happiness!

We met at this non-existent border line, Edward and I in the Volvo, and Jacob across from us in the Rabbit. I hurriedly kissed Edward good bye and ran over to my best friend. He was frowning at Edward but smiled brightly at me and threw his arms open. I didn't hesitate to put my arms around his middle and hug Jacob tightly. I had missed him so much.

"Ready to hang with the wolves Bells?" Jake's grin was bright and happy, and I figured it was because when I turned to look at Edward he looked unhappy. I laughed and waved goodbye. I had a nervous feeling about tonight, like something big would happen. But seeing Jacob, my own personal sun, my fears and worries melted away.

"You bet!"

_Gasp! SethPov!_

I was sitting around the campfire, occasionally pulling my hands through my short hair and looking down at the tattoo. It'd been a few months since I'd gone wolf, and I'd come after Jacob Black, but this wasn't all that easy to just get over in a night. I was good at this though. Most of the guys were bitter, and I got along okay with the Cullens.

Jacob and Bella were coming later and I wanted to roll my eyes at the very thought of watching him stare at her all night. I knew, along with the rest of the pack, that Bella dominated Jacob's thoughts. Sure, I'd seen her before and she was pretty, but there wasn't anything special.

But at that exact moment, Jacob's Rabbit came up through the woods. In the car with him sat Isabella herself. For some reason though, I didn't turn away. I kept watching them until they climbed out of the car. I kept watching until Bella looked around the circle, seeing all of the pack, until her gaze landed on me. And then I knew why I'd waited. No longer was she ordinary, unspecial. Now she alone held me to this Earth. Nothing else mattered, not my mom or my sister. No one could keep me here except for MY Isabella.

_BPOV_

When I climbed out of the car, most of the pack had looked at me before turning back to whatever held their interest before my arrival. God, I almost sounded like a princess, with my arrival being the most important thing!

I looked around the circle and I noted Jared and Kim. Jake had told me about imprints. I also saw Leah, Sam and Emily, Quil, and Embry. The newest member was a really energetic boy named Seth. At least that was what I remembered from the last time I saw him. I looked for him and found the one least familiar face, his, sprawled in the sand next to Billy in the wheel chair and Quil Sr. I looked straight into Seth's eyes, perhaps wondering if they held the bitterness most pack members had at first.

But all I saw, for some odd reason, was love. Seth inhaled slightly and stood abruptly and then it was my turn to suck in a deep breath. He was tall, with very well defined muscles, seeing as he had no shirt. Seth's skin was an olive tone, darker then his brothers, and his black hair was shorter then Jacobs, but for some reason I liked it better. I don't get why this is happening. But it was all answered as Seth walked towards me and stopped right in front of me. Jacob was alternating between glaring at Seth and begging him for this not to be happening. What not to be happening?

Then it hit me. Why Seth was staring at me like that, why Jake was so upset, and why I felt a little pull towards Seth. He had imprinted. On me. **(Duh)**

**Mia: Finally we get to the good stuff! Thanks to:** Creativewriter202, ImAnInspiredFan, Sinthya Van Dan, and Ljane for their reviews!

**Much thanks also to: **sprazinko and Kathy Heister for their repeated reviews!

**Now we come to a little snag. I already have an idea for what I want to happen. But I have too many ideas. This is where I need your help.**

**Do you want this to be:**

Funny

Dramatic

Serious

Ironic

Big and Romantic

**You all must vote and tell me what you want. **

**Won't update till I have 15 reviews.**

**Till then~ 3 Mia**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Sorry to all my readers! There is a little delay in chapter 8 as my computer crashed, killing the chapter. Now my Microsoft is locked so I can't work on it. But I will hopefully have the chapter up by next Monday! I'm soooo sorry!**


	9. A Problem

**Finally! I had to take my mom's laptop, hack her file, and work on this in the dead of the night. No biggie though, I do it all the time. No time for fun, let's go!**

**Seth: Mia doesn't own Twilight!**

_SPov_

Jacob was alternating between glaring at me, and pleading with me. Bella though, was staring at the ground, a cute blush on her beautiful face. Reaching a hand out, I put my fingers under her chin and tilted her face up. She hesitantly met eyes with me and I grinned hopefully at her. Bella smiled sheepishly back. My grin widened and I winked at her. I doubted a person could get redder.

_JPov_

I never thought I could hate one of my brothers, but it was hard not to. He was stealing the love of my life. The Imprint didn't cause them to fall in love, but now Seth couldn't live without _my_ Bella. And Bella wouldn't see Seth as a little kid, the way she saw me.

_BPov_

I was turning a dark red. And it wasn't because someone had imprinted on me which seemed embarrassing enough, considering my history with werewolves. It probably had more to do with the hot guy grinning at me.

Wait, what? I'd never seen anyone except for _him_ as hot. And then _he'd _been beautiful, cold and filled with secrets, always serious. Seth was hot, in more ways than one, and open but there was still the promise of fun. _He _acted like he was 70, instead of 17. Somehow I knew that Seth would be different.

_SPov_

I didn't know Bella that well, unfortunately, but I could tell there was some major conflict going on in her head about this. Hopefully the side that let me be with her won, because my inner wolf would be pretty miserable without Bella.

"Eh hem," Came a little feminine cough.

_BPov_

Emily coughed and the bubble around Seth and I popped. I had no doubt now that I was redder then a tomato. I turned towards the rest of the campfire, letting my hair fall into my face to hide my embarrassment.

Unfortunately, we girls know that while it may prevent others from seeing us, but we still see everyone. I could see Sam and Leah grinning. Jared, Kim, and Paul seemed to be indifferent about me, but I saw Jared give Seth a congratulatory look. Quil and Embry looked pretty pissed. No surprise there. The Elders looked proud. Leah looked like she was going to kill me.

_SPov_

Bella looked at everyone, and when she reached Leah, she flinched back. I instinctively pulled her back and stepped in front of her. Now she was half hidden from everyone. I saw Sam smirking at me, before I caught Leah's eye and glared. She glared back. Leah hated this life.

Grabbing Bella's arm, I led her to the circle and sat her down on the log. Sitting next to her, we completely forgot Jacob.

~A little later~

It was close to midnight now. I'd been talking to Bella till the myths started and now she was falling asleep. I would have been disappointed, except she looked peaceful. It wasn't the fact that she had her head on my shoulder or anything. Even though it felt nice.

_Oh no! EdwardPov!_

I was very worried. Bella had said she'd call when she was ready to go home. She couldn't have wanted to stay this long could she? I'd better call.

I dialed her number and tapped my fingers impatiently.

{_Italics _is Bella's phone, **bold **is Edwards}

"_Hello?"_

**"Bella?"**

_"No this is Seth." _ Who on earth was Seth? Oh wait. He was one of the newer werewolves.

**"Where's Bella?"**

_ "She fell asleep and her phone started ringing. Your Edward right?"_

**"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend,"** I felt like I had to make sure Seth knew this.

_SPov_

Shit. I forgot about Bella's vampire boyfriend. We had a problem.

**Okay good god that took forever. Sorry to take so long, but it's involved a lot of work to be able to write this. I'm very sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I've had a very bad case of Writer's Block. **

**If you have any ideas for what you'd like to happen, don't hesitate to tell me! I'm just kind of coming up with this randomly. **

**Also, this doesn't concern you guys, but I need to tell someone. My dad got arrested five years ago, and I haven't really seen him since. Now he's getting out except my mom's boyfriend wants to take us away both weekends that we've planned to see him. I don't want to dump this on you guys, but I needed to explain why I might take longer to post new chapters. I'm just under a lot of stress. **

**Read and Review plz!**


	10. Bank Account

**Mia: Hey guys. Time for Chapter 9! **

**ImAnInspiredFan:** I love your brilliant idea. I have a cool idea for the story now.

**BlackRoseBella:** Yes Edward did leave. But I think in the chapter _Friendship_ Bella saves Edward. No it's not New Moon. JUST TO BE CLEAR EVERYONE we are in Eclipse now and the campfire Bella is at is the one where Bella heard all the legends of the tribe. She and Edward are together but now it's all at risk. Instead of putting his name, I put he a lot so you could get the feel that she still feels a bit of anger at him for leaving. It's OOC for her.

**Wolfgurl23: **Thanks so much for your support. It means a lot when my family really isn't doing much for me right now.

**Bella: Yeah, yeah, you're miserable.**

**Mia: Well someone is very uncaring. Don't forget I control you future in this story!**

**Bella: Le gasp! I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me!**

**Mia: Better.**

**Bella: She doesn't own Twilight, but right now she owns my future with *swoon* Seth.**

_EPov_

I waited tensely as Seth handed the phone to Bella. I heard a muffled noise and shuffling before Bella's sleepy voice came on.

{_Bella's _phone, **Edward's ** phone}

" '_Lo?"_

"**Bella! How are you, love?"**

"_Hi Edward. Sorry I feel asleep. Seth stop moving, your being a crappy pillow!" _I growled quietly. That was my special right. **[Awww Eddie's possessive and jealous]**

"**It's alright love. Are you ready to go?"** Please say yes, say yes, say yes.

"_Um I don't know. . . " _In the background I heard a lot of voices protesting, demanding she stay. Bella started laughing and returned to the phone. _"Well apparently I'm not supposed to leave. But I guess I am pretty tired. So . . . "_

"**I'll meet you at the border line in 15 minutes," **I hung up immediately, not giving her time to protest.

_BPov_

I sighed and snapped my phone shut. Sitting up, I poked Jacob to wake him up.

"Jake wake up. I gotta go," I said, yawning. My hair was horrible and I was pretty sure it looked like a rats nest.

"Wha. . .?" Jacob let out a little snort thing. No other reaction.

"Here," Seth got up, and it was instantly colder. Before I could be sad, he leaned down by Jacob's head, and shouted, "HEY!" It made me jump. It was even funnier watching Jake flip backwards off the log and knock Seth over the head.

Now, you might be wondering why I wouldn't be freaking out like normal because I have one boyfriend and a potential boyfriend that would probably never give up trying to win me. But I was so tired I couldn't put energy into being worried. I'd deal with Edward as soon as everything wasn't so blurry.

_SPov_

Bella's _boyfriend_ wanted her back. I wasn't feeling so friendly with the vampires anymore. Bella leaving made my chest feel all tight and uncomfortable. If I had it my way, Bella would stay in La Push.

"Hey Seth!" My Imprint's voice broke through my thoughts. "Jacob is taking me to the border so ummm . . ." Before she could finish, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me for a hug. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and tucked her face into my chest. I smiled brightly and put my chin on top of her head.

Her hair smelled like vanilla and freesia. Those were my two new favorite smells. **(I don't really know)**

"Hey let me see your cell phone," I said suddenly. Bella understood what I was going to do and handed it over without question. It was kind of hard, because her phone was tiny, but I used her tiny keypad to put my home phone number in. My mom Sue couldn't really afford two cell phones what with Dad being gone, so I went without one.

"Call me tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

_BPov_

Seth was looking at me like a puppy meeting its new owner. Hope filled eyes, excited and just a little bit afraid. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Okay. I gotta go tell my boyfriend the news," Now that I was more awake, I was feeling more apprehension. I knew Edward wouldn't take this well. And I couldn't imagine living without him. Sure Seth was a great guy. But a couple fun hours couldn't take the place of so many times with Edward.

And yeah there'd been a lot of grieving. But you know what they say about absence and the heart. Think of it as a bank and interest. You deposit money, and the longer you leave it there, the more interest builds up and the amount of money increases. I had always loved Edward, even as the love went nowhere. Seeing him was like collecting the interest. Seth was a bank account not really opened yet.

God this was confusing. I need to go home and sleep. So I said my goodbyes, and just before we left, I turned to look at the campfire. Emily and Sam were snuggled up together. Kim was using Jared as a pillow and he didn't seem to mind at all. Paul was joking around with Embry and Quil, while the Elders were discussing something. Seth had moved to sit by his sister, who was arguing with him.

They were a family, that circle. And for a few hours, I'd been a part of the family. But now I had to return to the world where the most important person, to me at least, was their enemy.

**Alright peeps! That was REALLY hard. I am not a great romance writer, but I am doing my best. How am I doing? **

**Big news: I got cast in a play that my community is doing. Rehearsal is 6:30 to 9:00 PM every day after I get done with school. But I will try to add a new chapter every weekend, possibly two if I can. Also more biggish news: I'm going to be missing lots of school in a bit because of something, so look forward towards more chapters. **

**Till next chapter~ Mia **

**Le gasp! A bomb V**

_Tik tik tik REVIEW!_


	11. Terminator

**Mia: Alright my minions! We are on chapter . . . eh which chapter is it?**

**Edward: We're on chapter 10! I think . . .**

**Bella: Hey he doesn't know the answer! He stole it from Jacob's mind!**

**Mia: Gasp! Edward, tell me it ain't so!**

**Edward: *Hangs head in shame* It's true**

**Jacob: *Snicker* **

**Mia: Edward, you are banished from this disclaimer! Jacob, it is now for you to erm, disclaim, seeing as certain people can't be trusted**

**Jacob: Mia doesn't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse**

_BPov_

While Jacob drove me to the border, I started panicking. I loved Edward, right? So why was I worried about telling him that Seth had imprinted on me. I could reject the Imprint couldn't I? It was an option, Jacob had told me.

_**If you love him so much Bella, why are you thinking of Seth? **_

_Shut up stupid brain! I love Edward! Just cause Seth makes me feel kinda fuzzy inside. . ._

_**See you can't deny that he makes you feel something!**_

_That's just the Imprint though._

_**We both know, because I am you, what Jacob told us. Only the Imprinter feels anything because of the Imprint. The Imprintee, as we shall call it, is the perfect match for the wolf, and the wolf is perfect for the Imprintee. You get 'butterflies' around Seth because he is, for lack of a better term, your soulmate.**_

_I can't believe I'm losing an argument with myself._

_**Believe it baby. **_

_GARRR! I am done with this!_

If I can't win an argument against myself, I should really stop arguing. I turned to Jacob, only to find him laughing silently at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"We've been at the border for five minutes, and you've done nothing but sit there and stare into the distance. If you really don't want to see Edward, you can always bunk with me."

God I love Jake sometimes. He would have been the best brother, and if this world didn't have didn't have all these creatures, I could love him the way he loved me.

But I didn't have room for more of THOSE relationships in my life now. What with Edward, and now Seth. . .

"Bells, honey? You probably should go. Charlie isn't so fond of me that he'd let you stay here unexplained. He'd try to shoot me," Jacob said. I snapped out of my thoughts to glare at him.

"Good night Jacob," I growled, and climbed out of the car. As I approached the invisible border, I saw Edward's form appear. He was pacing back and forth, but I crossed wherever the border must be, he rushed up to me and hugged me tightly. It wasn't really that tight, because he was far too gentle with me.

It was strange, but when Edward hugged me, it didn't make me feel all fluttery. It felt . . . wrong. It made me wish for someone else to put his arms around me. I couldn't really deny it anymore. Seth had definitely imprinted on me, and I couldn't deny that he seemed more perfect now, than even Edward.

**(I bet you think I'm going to end here! But . . . surprise! I shan't end here!)**

_EPov_

When I hugged Bella, her heart didn't speed up the way I loved. Instead my Bella tensed before she sighed deeply. But it wasn't a very happy sounding sigh. It was more like resignation. It was times like these that I wished I could read her mind! Yet her mind gave nothing away, and Jacob was too busy wishing Bella could be his.

It was then that my angel spoke up.

"Edward, can we go home?" I smiled the crooked smile I knew Bella liked.

"Of course, love," I helped her into the car, and then rushed to my side. Driving at breakneck speed, as Bella put it, we reached her home in no time. Charlie wasn't awake, but I still drove my car home and went through Bella's window. My angel was waiting for me, sitting on her bed in her oversized t-shit and sweatpants that he considered Pjs. It drove Alice crazy.

Bella patted the bed and I swiftly moved over to her and sat beside her. I gave her my hand and she idly doodled on it, the way she did when we were at our meadow. After a few moments of silence, I broke the silence.

"How was the bonfire?" It was a polite question, nothing more. I didn't want Bella to go, but I knew she wanted to see Jacob. I didn't like his affection for her, but I knew that Bella needed him. He was her best friend, and he'd rebuilt her after I'd. . . broken my angel.

"It was . . .fun," Bella seemed tense again, on edge.

"Love? What happened?" I asked. I knew something was wrong; Bella was only ever nervous when she doubted that she didn't compare to me. Silly girl had no clue how beautiful she really was. I would kill the mutts if they had said anything offensive, treaty or not!

"Uhhh well I saw Seth and he's become a werewolf, and . . ." Another new mutt. The pack was increasing drastically these days. But what was so bad about a new wolf? Unless . . . . NO! Impossible. . .

"He. . . imprinted," Not possible. She must be talking about someone else, maybe someone that I know and liked. Maybe Bella invited Angela, and Seth imprinted on her. Please let it be her.

_BPov_

Okay I know I can be a little unclear at times, but usually I'm pretty obvious. Why was Edward making this harder on me? The way his face had turned to stone, I knew that he'd figured it out. But the desperate look in his eyes told me he wanted me to tell him it was someone else.

But I can't lie. Not to Edward.

"He imprinted on me Edward, and I might give him a chance," I hadn't realized that I wanted Seth to have a fighting chance until I said that. But my moment of realization was ruined when Edward snarled and ran to the window.

"Where are you going?" I shouted fearfully, jumping out of bed and scrambling towards him.

"To kill a bad dog," Edward spoke, his voice cold and full of hatred. He didn't look at me as he jumped out of the window, and he didn't come back when my body hit the floor with a loud thud as I fainted.

**Mia: God I am such a horrible person. I should never make promises because I can never keep them. I promised you guys a chapter every week and I failed. *Hangs head in shame and goes to where liars and cheaters like Edward go***

**Seth: How about a new method then? As soon as your review total reaches, say, 33, you will post a new chapter! ALRIGHT PEOPLE! We need at least 7 more reviews!**

**R&R PLZ!**


	12. Mine

**Mia: QUICK! There's no time to waste! Edward Cullen has become the Terminator and is off to . . erm. . . **_**terminate**_** a wolf! **

**Seth: WHY ARE WE STILL TALKING? I SHOULD BE FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE! **

**Mia: Because . . . . it was Bella's fainting wish that you do this disclaimer!**

**Seth: Oh that makes sense. Wait Bella fainted? *Runs off to save her***

**Mia: SETH! DISCLAIMER!**

**Seth: *Shouts back yet keeps running* MIA ****DOESN'T****OWN****THE****TWILIGHT****SAGA!**

_SPov_

I awoke in the middle of the night with a jump. The phone was ringing, and no one was answering it. With a groan, I got up and stumbled to the kitchen. I stubbed my toe, and still the phone was ringing.

Cursing, I grabbed the phone.

(_Bella _**Seth**)

"**Lo?"**

"_Seth!" _It was my Bella. Only she wasn't really mine, but I wished she was. The urgency in her voice finally broke through, finally, and I stopped my rambling thoughts.

"**Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" **I leaned against the wall and clenched my other hand into a fist.

"_Seth, listen. Edward figured out that you imprinted on me, and he got really mad. I don't know if he really will, but he said he was going to kill you!" _I could hear her sobbing on the other line.

My mind went blank, but I knew that I had to comfort Bella. Her fear was worse than the thought that an angry vampire was possibly going to break the treaty. That part would be fun, or at least it would be if I didn't know that I'd hurt Bella.

"**Bella listen. I'll be fine. I'll get the pack together. Besides, you know Edward better than I do. Would he break the treaty?" **I didn't know Edward very well, but Jacob told me about him. Edward didn't seem the type to freak out and do something horrible like break the treaty.

"_I. . . don't know. Normally I wouldn't think so, but he was so mad. He turned to stone, and then left, but the look in his eyes was so angry. I fainted!" _Now this fact made me tense up.

"**Bella, don't worry. I'm coming over. Just stay there,"** I hung up after that. I don't know why, but I know Bella needed me. As a werewolf I learned at least one thing. Angry men are unpredictable. And Edward was probably one angry man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Seth is driving! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_BPov_

I sat on my bed and cuddled into a ball. I'd never really been afraid of Edward. But that look he gave me before he left, it made me go cold inside. It made me realize that Edward was dangerous. I'd never seen him so angry, and I'd never thought he could do something like break the treaty.

When Seth rapped on my window, I was never more relived. He was on a dangerously thin branch that was bending in a very large arc. With a little nervous laugh, I opened the window to let him in.

He jumped in and without a word pulled me into a hug. Seth was so tall, it was like a Jacob hug, where he completely dwarfed me. It made me feel tiny, yet Seth's hug also made me feel all tingly inside.

I sighed happily, and rested my head on Seth's chest. He put his chin on top of my head and laughed suddenly. It made Seth's whole body rumble and in turn, made me start shaking.

I stepped back and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, frowning.

"You smell really bad Bella," For some reason, Seth found this hilarious. With another laugh, he pulled me into another hug, and exhaled a big breath on my hair. "Now you smell better."

What would I do without a werewolf to make me smile?

_EPov_

When I left Bella's house, I'd been planning to actually kill Seth. But Alice had called me and told me about the horrible future that would happen if I did that. So I went to the meadow, and sat, and fumed silently. After a while, I'd figured that Bella would always love me, she said so.

I figured Bella would choose me over the mutt. I'd tried so hard for her! She had to choose me!

Yet when I went back, I found a familiar, wet dog scent. A mutt was here. I'll give you 3 guesses who, and the first two don't count.

I just sat in the forest, glaring at the window, where I could see my Bella in the arms of the mutt. She'd chosen him for comfort. But Bella wouldn't choose him.

I could fight for my love, harder then I fought against Jacob. Bella would never belong to that _dog_. She was mine!

**Mia: Possessive Eddie. **

**Edward: BELLA IS MINE!**

**Mia: Yeah yeah, we know. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post another chapter! I feel guilty but life has been very busy. So just be patient with me! And that was just a romantic little chapter. **

**Edward: As long as I get my Bella. **

**R&R BTW the faster you review, the more I feel guilted into writing more. **


	13. Comfort

**Mia: Man I love my readers so effin' much! I always think my work is a piece of crap but you guys make it seem like it's the best thing. **

**Hey **Farry: Of course I think your weird; because none of us can define normal. When all those people who call other people weirdoes define normal for me, I will laugh. And because you love me, you get an extra special surprise! Because I am sooo happy right now. By the way, no offense and all, but are you a guy or a girl?

**Seth: Okay so Bella is freaking out, and your giving our readers happy moments? WTF? SOMEONE! ANYONE! Explain this girl because I do NOT get Mia. At all. **

**Mia: Oh shut up Seth. You're here to do disclaimers and to take your shirt off when I say so. So get to it!**

**Seth: What, taking my shirt off or disclaiming?**

**Mia: *Sighs* Seth. Seth, Seth, Seth. Have you learned nothing at all? BOTH!**

**Seth: *Sighs and pulls shirt off* Mia doesn't own Twilight.**

**Mia: Now do the model walk!**

_B-Pov_

I always over react! I know Edward; he's just mad. By tomorrow, he'll be back and calm. The perfect gentlemen, and he'll fight for me. I know Edward will.

But, sitting here with Seth felt so right; so much nicer then freezing with Edward.

_E-Pov_

I will never give up. Bella loves me! ME! Not that mangy mutt. I will find a way to make sure he doesn't interfere.

_S-Pov_

Bella was sitting with me, her arms hanging to the side, yet her forehead resting against my shoulder. My arms were around her tightly and I was rocking back and forth. Bella kept yawning and I smiled. Sleep was something Bella needed.

Then I frowned again, remembering what had happened. Edward had snapped and revealed his real vampire side to Bella. Most of the time, the Cullens put up an act, so that they always seem humane. Edward had let Bella see the look on his face, the look that usually gave old women heart attacks when they have nightmares. The kind of things kids dream about after they hear a scary story.

_B-Pov_

Man, I am soo tired. Seth is warm, like my blanket! And comfy. I yawned again and Seth laughed, his chest getting all rumbly. Oooh look! The tree's outside are swaying in the wind. I giggled and poked Seth. He looked down and smirked at me.

"I think it's time for bed, Bella." Seth said and started to get up. I put on a pouty face and tugged on his arm. "What Bells?" He asked.

I frowned. "I'm wearing my clothes. Not my pjs. Can't sleep in jeans!"

**Mia: JUST STOP RIGHT NOW~ This is T rated, nothing bad. Bella is just really tired and when you get tired, sometimes you act like your five. So I made Bella be like this. **

_S-Pov_

I smiled at Bella. She seemed so silly when she got tired.

"Then go change, Bella." I told her, and pulled her off her bed. Bella stumbled and I reached out to catch her. With a groan, Bella shoved away from me and grabbed some clothes lying on her dresser.

While she was changing, I looked around at her room. And had a little happy dance moment. The wolf inside was howling with happiness that Bella trusted me this much already. I was dancing around with a grin on my face when I heard a little cough.

"He hem," I whirled around to see Bella standing in the doorway with an amused grin on her face. I felt my face heat up, but my grin got wider because I'd made her smile. I wandered over to her and gave her another hug. Her pjs were just a t-shirt and shorts and they smelled like vampire. I had to mentally bite myself to keep from reacting.

So the vampire was staying with Bella all night? I would have to change that. _If_ he was stupid enough to come back with me around.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~Sometime after 2 AM~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_E-Pov_

Now was the perfect time. The werewolf had finally left after Bella fell into a deep sleep. I'd been in the trees, trying not to explode as Bella talked to it.

Running quickly, I climbed the puny tree and landed on Bella's window frame. The window was open of course; Bella had figured I'd come back eventually. She was never scared of me. My angel was perfect.

I climbed into my Bella's room, and slowly approached her. Bella was lying still, and mumbling. She said my name and made my un-beating heart soar. Then she said the mutt's name and I growled quietly. My angel stirred slightly but didn't wake.

Never had I been more glad Bella was a heavy sleeper as I picked her up gently and cradled her to my chest. Now I felt better, complete.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_S-Pov_

The damn phone was ringing **again. **This time though, Mom got it. Still, no point in going back to sleep. School started in an hour, and I had to get ready.

I stumbled blearily into the tiny kitchen and sat heavily on a chair while Mom talked. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face, but she wasn't saying anything, until finally Mom did speak.

"Alright. I'll tell him." Her voice broke twice. Immediately I sat up, concerned now. Mom hung up the phone and turned to face me. Her expression made me leap up and stand in front of her, my own expression demanding to know what was up.

"That was Billy Black on the phone. Charlie called this morning in a panic," Mom's voice broke again and I was even more on edge. Please let Charlie have broken his leg. No offense but that was better then what I feared was coming. . .

"Bella's missing."

**Mia: Dun dun dunnnn! **

**Seth: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BELLA?**

**Mia: Seth, Seth, Seth. Again, you show you've learned nothing from me. Did you honestly expect it to be easy? **

**Seth: Damn you woman. **

**Mia: HEY FARRY! AND ALL YOU OTHER READERS! I've had a brilliant idea. Since I worked so hard all night to write this, because I love you all so much, I figured you should give me a little creativeness. CONTEST! Here's what it is: **_Wanna be IN Breaking Promises? Cause I want new characters! I'm gonna need a new vampire coven with four vampires. They'd be nomads, but we'll see where it goes from there. Bella and Seth are going to make a change. So if you want to be in Breaking Promises, here's what to do: _In a review, tell me your character name, appearance, age, gender, and vampire power. Top 3 coolest powers win, and Farry! If you want to be the leader, review again and tell me all those things I just listed. **COME ON PEOPLE I NEVER EVER LET ANYONE BE A CHARACTER IN MY STORIES!**

**Seth: Why are you picking favorites with Farry?**

**Mia: Cause Farry loves me! And that makes me happy. **

**Seth: Good lord. REVIEW! **


	14. AUTHORS NOTE 2

**Heyy Guys. Sorry for this authors note~ y'all are gonna hate me. I had 2 amazing chapters for you, when my computer got a virus! My cousin whisked it away and promised he'd save everything on word, but I just got my laptop back after 2 weeks and guess what? Not only is EVERYTHING I EVER WROTE COMPLETELY ERASED, my cousin completely took away Word! I'm writing this on that sucky wordpad! I'll have a new chapter in like two days, I swear!**


	15. The Voice in My Head

**Mia: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. My SUPER LOSER of an ex dumped me over facebook and I'm super upset. **

**Bella: I find it ironic that you promise to update a story called Breaking Promises and you break the promise.**

**Mia: I'm sorry okay? I've been having trouble trying to write this chapter. Ya know, writers block? Like I needed so much inspiration I had to go see Eclipse~ Way to grow some balls Bells! OH I mean . . . I mean ovaries. . . **

**Bella: I am so glad you don't own the Twilight Saga. *Dagger Glare***

**Mia: OMG! I love these disguised disclaimers! BTW! All of you read the bottom . . . authors thingy.**

_JacobPov_

My heart couldn't stand another break, another tear. Bella was with the bloodsucker, Bella was choosing the leech by going to Italy, Bella was going to be with Seth. Now she was _gone. _Taken by the goddamned leech **again.**

I was stuck in wolf form, searching everywhere for Bella's scent. But the leech knew I'd try to find her. Seth was too busy destroying everything he could get to in his anger.

God this wasn't fair! I would never have let the stupid bloodsucker to get my Bella.

_She's not your Bella anymore! She's Seth's! _I snarled loudly.

**Whatever! It won't matter who's she is, if we don't get her back!**

_BellaPOV_

When you wake up on a couch in a strange place, most normal people would freak out a little bit. This was one time when I was normal, and I screamed. Really loudly.

Instantly, something flashed in front of me and then my hand was encased in cold. Edward was holding my hand, looking concerned.

"Bella! It's alright love," Okay, no it was NOT alright! When I fell asleep, Edward had run away and Seth had been holding me. Edwards' cold hands felt . . . wrong after Seth's warmth.

_Ahha! Proof that you love Seth!_

**I don't love him! I just. . . really like falling asleep with him next to me.**

_Okay so you don't love him. Yet. But you will._

I squirmed like a little girl and exhaled loudly. **I know. But why would he bother staying with me, even if there was an imprint? I don't think I can ever stop loving Edward.**

Which reminded me. Edward was right here, watching me with his eyebrows all furrowed up, and concern evident in his eyeballs. If you didn't guess, I'm still a little tired.

"Love? Are you okay?" I shook my head quickly, trying to focus on him. His eyes narrowed, and his grip on my hand tightened.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where am I?" I stood up, and looked around. There was a standard kitchen with stainless steel on one half of the log cabin I seemed to be in, stairs going to a little loft, a living room with a nice TV, and a hallway with a bathroom at the end. Like any log cabin I suppose. Obviously, I hadn't been in too many log cabins.

The only door I saw had a big alarm system next to it, with a place to punch in numbers.

"We're in my cabin in South America, love." Edward smiled his crooked smile which I now noticed looked kinda lame. Wait, did he just say South America?

_Yes he did numskull._

**That is a stupid, yet hurtful insult. Your very annoying. I'm going to give you a name so I don't keep talking to **_**the voice.  
**__Ooh yay! May I suggest Ella?_

_**Whhaaaat? What is it with everyone around me and randomness? I'll just call you . . . Mia.**_

_Hmmm . . I can live with that. I knew this really amazing writer named Mia once. _

**I'm not even going to ask how you know someone that I don't know.**

_Oh just focus on Edward. _Right!

"Why the hell am I in South America?" I tried and failed to glare. Mostly, I think I just looked scared. I had grown some balls, but I was still Bella, the weak, defenseless human. And I'm pretty sure this new Edward, who was looming over me now with a strange glint in his eye, was glad of this.

"_Edward! Why are we in South America?"_ I whispered this time, cowering away from him as he stalked close to me. He didn't seem to like that. Reaching out, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I cried out, and he frowned.

"We are in South America so your _mutt_ can't find us, so I can make it up to you for leaving."

If I broke my wrist trying to smack Edward, what would he do? Let me go to a hospital?

_I doubt it, sweetie._

**Why on earth are you still talking to me, Mia? I don't wanna be crazy!**

_Oh relax! You aren't crazy. I'm not actually inside your head. . .I'm a real person. _

**Not possible. **

_Bella. Your best friend is a werewolf, who has a friend werewolf who is your soul mate. And your current housemate is a vampire. Is it really that unbelievable that you have someone talking to you through your mind?_

**Alright, you have a point. Is your name really Mia? Are you a vampire?**

_No and no. I'll explain later. But for now, deal with Edward. _Oh right. I had this way of forgetting things when I talked to my little voice.

"Edward, think about this. By kidnapping me, your just worrying everyone, and Seth will be even more worried and I don't. . ." Edward snarled angrily when I said Seth's name. I glared at Edward.

"Edward! Stop it! It's not his fault he imprinted on me, and your just. . . your just making him seem like a better option!" I snapped angrily. "You can't make all my decisions! If I want to spend time with Seth, you have to let me. I don't like him like that, but there's no harm in me being his friend." I put my hand on Edward's arm, trying to comfort him. It didn't really work.

"Bella, you don't understand." Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That dang mutt will never stop trying to win you, unless you tell him to leave because you love someone else." He looked down at me, with his smoldering eyes, sparkling me, . . . dazzling me . . . why. . why was I mad at him?

_BELLA! FOCUS YA NIMROD! _I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

**Thanks Mia. **

I sat down on the couch and curled into a ball, resting my head on my knees. I didn't move, or talk to Edward, trying to ignore him. I closed my eyes and one tear escaped from my eye.

_**He's never going to let me go. . . **_

As I started to slip into blackness, I heard him sigh deeply and walk towards the staircase.

"I bought you some clothes, and the human essentials. You'll be comfortable."

Another tear made its way down my face as sleep took over. My last conscious thought wasn't even a thought but a desire. A desire for a warm, strong arms holding me close to a feverish chest.

_**Oh Seth. . . Find me . . . please. . . **_

_SethPov_

I woke from my troubled sleep with a gasp as I heard Bella's voice, soft and sad, begging me with just a few words. I couldn't tell where she was, only that there was a lot of trees outside the cabin she was in. And it was hot.

"I'm coming Bella. I promise, I'll find you before anything bad can happen."

**Hey. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. I got tons of profiles and I am going to have a hell of a time choosing. I'm going through a hard time~ I really loved my ex, but he was in love with his own ex. I've been crying for several days, but reading all the reviews I haven't checked gave me this fuzzy feeling, so I picked up the laptop and typed this chapter up for an hour! **

**Go on, review please! I'm going to post another chapter before I go to my singing camp!**

**R&R PLZ**


	16. Cullens Learn the Truth

Mia: I love all of you guys! Your super fantabulicious! All of my reviewers give me these warm fuzzies and I absolutely HAD to start a new chapter ASAP cuz I love you so much! And I heard my story got added to a community! I'm such a happy camper!

Bella: Mia, you hate camping.

Mia: Shut up! I'm the voice in your head!

Bella: Holy shit! Are you really?

Mia: No. But I do know her. We had coffee yesterday. Her suggestion, not mine!

Bella: The person talking to me in my head gave YOU coffee? Why on Earth do I still listen to her?

Mia: Because when the story starts again, you won't remember any of this! *Hits Bella with a frying pan* VOICE! Disclaim for us!

Bella's Secret Voice: Real Mia doesn't own this story! Next Tuesday, you me and Starbucks!

Thanks to NarcissaMalfoy1119 who beta-ed this chapter!

_Alice Pov_

I didn't seem them coming. One minute all was calm in the Cullen house, and then the next minute there was a wolf pack in our living room. Yes, they were in human form, but a very tall boy right next to Sam seemed on the verge of snapping at any moment.

"Where is Edward?" The boy snapped, glaring at Carlisle when he appeared. The rest of my family soon appeared, tense and unsure. Without Bella, there was no thoughts of trying to get along. And the wolf pack was much bigger then our coven. . . I searched the future, trying to see what would happen but it was just not possible. I snapped back into reality as Carlisle spoke.

"Edward left yesterday on a hunting trip." At least that's what he said. His future had been fuzzy, and it was almost like he was blocking me from seeing his future. But that was impossible, right? I looked yet again into the future, looking only for Edward's. Again, it was all . . .fuzzy.

"Well, Bella is gone and she didn't leave by choice." This boy shuddered violently as he said this. I looked into Bella's future this time, and got a huge headache. Half the time her future was blank...completely gone...and the white blankness ended in black. That meant death. That was absolutely unacceptable! I checked the other future I saw. The other future was of Bella as vampire who forgot her past,like me, but she was with Edward still. She looked unhappy, as if she wasn't with him by choice. But before that, in the very near future, I saw. . . Oh no. . . He wouldn't!

"Edward has her." I spoke now, turning away from Jasper who I realized had been sitting next to me. The boy snapped his glare to me.

"I figured. Now tell me. Where. Is. He?" He spoke slowly, grinding each word out as if it hurt to stay calm. I sighed and shrugged. I could hardly see the boys in the living room; my eyes were filling with venomous tears I couldn't shed.

"I can't tell, but he's going to hurt her if you can't get her soon. She won't survive with him." The boy exploded as soon as I finished speaking, and I knew then that the boy loved Bella, my best friend. Jasper was projecting the anger he was receiving, and I pushed my sadness away. Carlisle was shaking his head in disbelief. Esme didn't believe me either, but Emmett was balling his hands into fists.

_Emmett Pov_

"God damn it!" I growled, low and serious, facing the wolf. It wasn't him I was mad at. It was Edwards' face I imagined when I punched a giant hole in the wall.

"Emmett babe. Calm down. Bella will be okay." Rosalie attempted to calm me, but I brushed her off. Turning to face my wife, I loomed over her.

"It's not okay! Bella is just a human! Edward wasn't right yesterday, I could tell. I should have stopped him, and now it'll be my fault." I was shaking, like the wolf. Rosalie softened and put her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll find her. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I'm her big brother! I'm supposed to protect her!" I roared at her. I'd never thought about how important Bella was to me until I was this close to losing my baby sister.

_RosaliePov_

Emmett looked so lost, so broken, and so mature. I'd never seen him like this. I pulled his giant form close to me and whispered gently in his ear,

"You'll find her, because big brothers never give up. It's your job to get her back now." I knew Emmett would get Bella back.  
I pulled away from Emmett as another voice said,

"Why are all you all freaking out? Bella will be fine. . ." It was that idiotic Jacob. I laughed coldly, seeing as I was the only one who COULD answer. Alice was dry sobbing and Jasper looked like he was going to hit something, or someone. Emmett was now off discussing things with Carlisle and Esme . . . She looked so heartbroken. One of her children was in danger.

"Never bet against Alice, mutt. Edward himself said that. If Alice says Bella will die if we don't find her, Bella needs to be found before that happens." I growled at him._~A few hours later~_

_SethPov_

I was still in wolf form, and I would be for a while. Every few minutes, I would think of what the pixie vampire said and I'd get even angrier. I wanted to scream, to explode, to kill a thousand vampires. I _needed_ to do something. I was so close to losing my Bella. Without her here by me, it felt like I was dead inside. The only thing that kept me tethered to Earth was my anger, and it too threatened to drive me insane.

I **need** my Bella.

**~Somewhere in South America~**

_Bella POV_

I curled into a tighter ball, never fully waking up as I felt a presence touch my mind.

_Seth is coming Bella._

**Thank you Mia. **

_. . . . Call me Delilah. It's my real name._

**Mia: There ya go Siy Rowling! And don't y'all feel sorry for Seth? What kind of bitch would put him through that.**

**Seth: Mia, it's **_**your **_**fault I'm suffering.**

**Mia: . . . Damn.**

_More reviews equal faster updates!_


	17. I wish

**Mia: AHHHHH~ SCHOOL! It's the one thing that makes me want to shoot ma brain out! Not because I'm too stupid. No because I'm too SMART! Honest to god, I could learn everything they've been teaching us, ON MY OWN!**

**Delilah: Calm down Mia! Or your gonna have an accident. . . **

**Mia: $&(*$&$&#***

**Delilah: Oh god. . . Well Mia's readers. I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna say it. Mia's brain. . . EXPLODED! Luckily, she wrote this chapter beforehand. SOMEONE CLAIM THAT MIA DON"T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA! Oh wait. . . nevermind! MAKE SURE YA"LL READ THE BOTTOM!**

_ZanePov_

My coven and I were hungry. We were always hungry, but we definitely needed to hunt as soon as possible. We were currently wandering in Washington, near a place called Port Angeles. It was as good as any a place to hunt, so I called them to a stop.

It was kind of difficult. I don't mean to brag, but there are 13 of us. We're the largest coven outside of the Volturi. They let us do as we wish because Aro knows that if I like him, I won't use one of the kickass powers of my coven to hurt them. Roxanne and Avery alone could give the Volturi a good scare.

It smelled very good here. Like chocolate and roses and wine used to smell to me. Yet better. As if someone has taken ambrosia from the very Gods and brought it here, to this very Earth. We must find this person. Or hell would rain on this pathetic town!

I wish I was not tormented, forced to live this way.

_EdwardPov_

Bella didn't need to know that she was here for another reason. Alice had sensed another coven coming to Forks and looking for her, so I'd been planning to whisk her away anyways. This _mutt _interfering just made it all the better time to take my beautiful flower away from Forks! If she was still there now. . . Zane could have gotten her!

The very thought made me curl in on myself. I wished I could feel pain, could cut my skin and suffer _so . . . slowly. _Everything was building up inside me, threatening to blow. Humans cry to release emotion. It's why babies and toddlers sleep better after crying.

"FUCK!" I screamed, whirling and throwing the nearest thing at a wall. Vampire's have no way to release pent up anger and sadness. Like the picture frame I'd thrown, they simply. . . shatter. Their minds fall to pieces and the pieces blow away in the wind, as insignificant as . . . dust. I picked up a glass shard and held it to the light. Colors sparkled through, throwing a rainbow across my face.

So beautiful, yet so ordinary. Like my Bella. Beautiful, amazing, ordinary Bella who was completely mine now. I'd never let her go.

How I wish I could feel pain like my Bella.

_AlicePov_

I was with the wolves, trying desperately to figure out where Bella was. But Edward's mind was to scattered, like leaves in the wind or dust in water. I looked around at the pack when it hit me. Another vision.

_A girl was sitting in the middle of a field on a cloudy day. She was only 12 at the most, and she looked so innocent as she plucked petals of a daisy in her lap. She looked up, hearing something that I couldn't hear myself. Another girl entered the field. Bella. And as the sun came out, the girls red eyes glowed and she stood to greet Bella, whose own pale skin sparkled . . . like a million. . . tiny diamonds. _. . . The vision was fading slowly. . . _Bella blurred, appearing by the girl and they walked . . . hand in hand. . . towards a copse of trees. . . _I called out to Bella, wishing that it wasn't just a vision . . . _There at the edge of the trees . . . . another coven. . . . . a boy stood as their leader. . . so .. . obviously. . . _And then I HEARD Bella calling out. . . _"Zane!". . . she sounded so. . . happy. . . And my sister walked into the arms . . . of another. . . red eyed coven. . . . . _

I wish I'd never seen that vision. I wish I never saw any visions!

_Delilah Pov_

I'd give anything to save the girl who's fate was so irrevocably tied with my covens. I couldn't pretend we weren't kind of evil. I relished it. At a school, we were that loud group that everybody fears, yet wants to be a part of. The group that shouts fuck after every sentence, and laughs at the dirty jokes, and knows who's been beaten to a pulp by who.

We were a family though. Drawn together by the lack of love, and the desire to be needed. I'd never before been so close to anyone. My older sister, Riley, was a part of that group at school. She told me how, even knowing she would go home to hatred and an absolute silence and even knowing those around her hated her, she felt happy at school, at lunch and before classes.

That was when she would sit in her chair and stretch her legs across Rachel's lap and her feet would end up in Eric's lap. Riley would smile as she talked to me and her eyes would go misty as she recalled how Nicole would then use Riley's side as a backboard, leaning against her, while Amber would huddle close to Riley. Across the table, Katie would be cuddling with Ben, and Bossio by then would be acting goofy, trying to get Riley's attention and annoying Aspin who too had her feet in Bossio's lap. Shea would be stealing Steven's food while Steven stared at Katie sadly, but then he'd start laughing along with everyone else. Emily would be texting Riley and Nicole, and Rachel, though Rachel didn't have a phone and just stole Riley's.

Riley didn't own anything by herself. Everything she had she shared with her group. They all shared everything. Riley would drink Steven's coffee after Emily and Eric and Katie had had some too. Rachel ate Riley's cookie that Riley had stolen from Nicole. Shea handed her phone to Bossio when he asked, no questions. Emily would let Ben hold onto the 100 dollar bill she was supposed to give to the band, taking it back only when he reminded her. They trusted each other inexplicably.

They were hated by all, because they weren't afraid to love life, to enjoy a single moment. This was the group that remembered how to share, and how to love deeply like a child who gave trust easily.

I'd always wanted that. A family, more than anything. Riley was the only one who'd loved me until Zane found me and adopted me into the coven.

I only wish I could still have my sister.

_Seth Pov_

My life had screwed itself, and then screwed itself over again. I had to fall for the one girl who would never really love me, and then her stalker leech had to take her away from me again.

I didn't just love Bella, I _needed _her. I knew almost nothing about her, except that she was the only one who could make me whole. My very soul yearned for her, and I was reminded of that famous painting, where the two people are reaching for each other on the ceiling, separated by an inch, yet never to touch.

Of all the things I could wish for, it wouldn't be to save Bella, or to not be a wolf. There was one thing that had caused our lives to be in turmoil. If that one thing hadn't ever happened, she'd be okay and that's all that matters.

Against my very nature, my soul screaming in agony that I could dare think such a thought, I _almost _wished I'd never imprinted on Bella.

_General/No Pov_

Looking up at the night sky, it seemed that all the stars were out, sparkling as if to remind the poor creatures of sad Earth that once it had been okay and it would be okay again.

At precisely 2:04 AM, a shooting star appeared in the sky, and 5 heads turned to stare at the sky in remorse. 5 voices whispered, and 5 tears glistened, though 4 could not fall.

"I wish. . . . oh I wish. . ."

_**Sometimes we cannot see the dawn that is coming;  
yet we know that someday, the sun will rise again.**_

**Mia: Woosh! That was a major brain blocker breakthrough. DON'T HATE ME! I know I'm awful, promising you more chapters and not updating! But I wanna let you in on a little secret: those characters, Riley and Rachel and Steven and etc. . . those are my friends! My real family. That's honestly how it is with us. I take the place of Riley, and Rachel is a good friend of mine named Anna. **

**This was just to help you understand the characters a lot better, a chance to sort of see into their hearts at a moment of weakness I guess. Edward's part? Helps you see how his mind is unwinding. **

**R AND R Plzzzzz! Guilt causes more chapters to be written faster and guilt is caused by reviews! **


	18. Savior

**Mia: I know, I know, I know! I'm an awful person who breaks all her promises! In my defense, I've been having a sort of crappy time! And this story IS called Breaking Promises. . . **

**Edward: That is NO excuse Mia. These poor readers!**

**Mia: OH SHUT UP! You are hurting them more than I ever did!**

**Edward: I'm so glad you don't own the Twilight series!**

**Mia: LE GASP! Super secret disclaim! BTW If ya'll wanna hear my sob story, read the bottom. **

_BellaPov_

When I woke up, I thought everything had been a dream. My mind was still slow and hazy from sleep and so I could pretend for a little while that I was at home and I wasn't with a crazy vampire.

But then reality had to go and be a bitch. I could only lie to myself so long. I'd learned the hard way that lying to myself, pretending, didn't lead to anything good. I was starting to freak out when I felt something . . . alien . . . . in my mind. Delilah. Maybe she could explain this to me.

_Why is he doing this? I thought he loved me. He said he did, and that he wouldn't hurt me. _

**Technically, he hasn't hurt you.**

_But he is flashing scary vampire face at me._

**That's not how it's supposed to be. When a vampire believes he's found a mate, he's supposed to cherish her, protect her with his life. **

_Believes?_

**Sometimes, a vampire is mistaken. He confuses lust with love. Or obsession with love. But you get the idea.**

_Thanks Delilah. Now I know he doesn't actually love me. . ._

**It's better than believing someone who loves you could actually hurt you. **

I was pulled from my thoughts, and my conversation with Delilah, by a low voice, speaking in what I'd once thought was a seductive and beautiful tone, but now it seemed rotten. I could picture it in my mind clearly. Edward, speaking words that turned to honey and then slowly turned to oil.

**That's a lovely image. Quite interesting, and might I add, very true. **

_Why do I not like him anymore?_

**Mostly Seth. And ya know, being kidnapped usually makes people pretty angry. **

"Bella? Did you hear me?" I snapped back to the cabin, turning my eyes on Edward who was looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. I stared blankly at him, and he repeated what he'd said.

"I said I'm going to go back to Forks. I'll be back tomorrow," I sat up eagerly. Maybe he would take me back, and even if he didn't, I could escape! "And you're staying." I wasn't as disappointed to hear this. Being away from him would be a plus.

_20 minutes later_

Edward was gone, having vanished with only the slam of a door to let me know he'd actually left. I'd immediately gotten up and searched the cabin, looking for a door to the outside, but finding only locked doors.

They weren't just locked either. They were padlocked, and I didn't have the keys. Even worse, I'm pretty sure they were bolted shut from the outside.

Edward didn't joke around when keeping prisoners in his secret hideaway.

_ZanePov_

My coven and I had tracked the heavenly scent of the human miles away from Forks, until we came upon a little cabin, deep in a forest. It was cute, in a way, I suppose. A typical log cabin where pathetic humans came to pretend that they were wild and free.

This was where the amazing smell was strongest. I smiled to my coven.

"Wait here for a moment." I said in my 'leader' voice.

"Don't eat her Zane!" Violet called out, and I glared for a moment, till I saw the smile on her face. She knew what this meant to me. She understood the hope of finding your mate, and merely wanted to get me to lighten up. Delilah too, had something to say.

"Go easy on her Zaney. She's afraid and lonely, trapped in the cabin by one she thought she could love." I growled low in my throat. Delilah smiled at me, her face lighting up and I was reminded that she was only 11. She wanted me to be happy, because she thought that'd make her even happier.

"Wish me luck." I muttered, crossing my fingers and then ripping the lock off the door that I assumed was the front door.

_BellaPov_

I was upstairs, sitting on a bed and trying not to cry, when there was a loud crash noise. I walked to the stairs and got about halfway down when I looked over towards the front door and saw. . . .

A strange vampire. He was tall and ghostly pale, with dirty blonde hair and eyes that were both light red and deep gold. He looked to be 20, but he might have been a little younger. He was stunning, a man so handsome it took my breath away. I clutched at the rail, and stared with wide eyes, my heart pounding and my face red.

Had he come to kill me?

_ZanePov_

A beautiful woman stood on the stairs, holding the rail so tightly that her knuckles were white. Actually, all of her was white. She was almost as pale as me, with hair that was both wavy and curly. Her eyes were like melted chocolate, and wide with curiosity and fear. She was a goddess among lowly humans and I would make her mine.

I smiled at her, hoping to disarm her. I heard a hitch in her breathing, and I smiled again.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, and I sighed happily. Her voice was musical and enchanting.

"I am Zane. Leader of the . . . well my coven doesn't have a name." I said, stopping and frowning as I pondered this dilemma. The girl smiled hesitantly but then it slipped off her face, and I missed her beautiful smile.

"Could you kill me quickly? I'm having a pretty bad day." I frowned again. Who dared to make her have a bad day? Oh right. Some idiot had locked her up in this cabin.

"I have not come to kill you." I said, trying another smile. Now she stood up straight and stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously?" She asked, her voice incredulous.

"Of course. Why would I kill you?" I asked her in turn, terribly upset now.

"Well, most vampires only ever hunt me down so they can, ya know, kill me. It's kind of a miracle, me still being alive." I laughed lightly, and she looked even more confused.

"Well if you don't want to kill me, why are you here?" She said, walking down a few steps. I walked towards her and away from the ruined door.

"To save you of course. Delilah said you needed rescuing." The girls face lit up, and I knew I'd said the right thing.

"You know Delilah?" She asked, her voice hopeful. I nodded and she walked down the rest of the stairs slowly. We were only a few feet apart and I inhaled deeply, smelling her beautiful scent. She tensed and I smiled to reassure her.

"Come with me. We'll take care of you, and you can be a part of my family." I promised, stepping closer to her. She was bending, wanting to leave but afraid all the same.

"I promise you'll be loved and looked after. You can make your own choices, and you won't be put into cabins." She smiled at my little joke and I held out my hand.

"Please." I said, and she looked deep into my eyes, searching for something, and then leaned forward. . .

And put her hand into mine.

**Mia: OMG! Bella went with the bad man!  
Zane: I'm not a bad man!  
Mia: Soooo?  
Zane: *Sigh* Just tell them your sad story.  
Mia: Well if you insist. . . **

**Okay so, I was all depressed because the guy I like didn't like me, and my best friend was dating the perfect guy, and THEN! They break up, and he says that he likes me. But I turned him down, because I couldn't hurt my best friend like that, and because I found a guy I really like that makes me all happy inside! The sad part of this story? My other best friend, Siy Rowling REFUSES to talk to me. I feel really, really, REALLY lost without her. She's the reason I started writing in the first place. **


	19. Blue Eyed Girl

**Mia: Alright! Here we go. **

Luciegucci: Alright, it was regular Twilight up until the bonfire in book 3. Then, Seth imprinted on Bella. Then, Edward got insanely jealous and went crazy. Then, he kidnapped Bella and put her in a cabin. There, Zane found her and got her out.

SoshonaTheRose: Here is the list of coven members and their powers. They are all the fan characters.

Zane-Can control human senses, and discover a person's secrets if he touches their hand  
Samantha-Can turn into a mermaid  
Amanda-Can create illusions  
Alexandra-Can see people's powers  
Gabriella-Can create physical shields and extremely weak control of water  
Roxanne-Can temporarily copy others powers  
Avery-Can mildly control weather  
Anna-Can freeze time temporarily and blow things up  
Violet-Shape shifter  
Delilah-Mind Speak  
Loren-Can shut down others powers  
Violet-Can go back in time for up to 24 hours  
Ashley-Telekinetic

MoonPrincess623: I promise this is BellaxSeth! If people want, I MIGHT write a BellaxZane but people have to tell me they'd like that.

**Zane: Hey look! It's me!  
Mia: Shut up! We know it's you!  
Zane: You're mean today! I'm glad you don't really own the series!  
Mia: I really love secret disclaimers!  
Also, no offense to who created Loren. I just wanted a gay man in here!**

_BellaPov_

Zane led me outside, and there, I saw 12 vampires waiting for us. They were beautiful, the sun hitting their skin and turning it to diamonds. I stopped walking, and stared. A girl who looked only 10 or 11 years old walked up to me, and I leaned down to be on eye level with her. Her fiery red hair was curled in perfect ringlets and she smiled.

**Hey Bella.**

"Delilah?" I whispered. She nodded, and grinned brighter. "I thought. . . I thought vampire children were forbidden. . ."

"Aro has a soft spot for Zane, and this coven." Delilah said, gesturing behind her. I nodded, standing up. "So your coming with us, right Bella?" I looked around, and then back at the cabin. Zane stood near it, and when I looked at him, he smiled brightly.

"Yeah . . . I think I am." I said, smiling a little. Delilah squealed happily, and then jumped at me. I fell backwards, and gave a little shriek as her stony arms closed around my stomach in a painful hug.

Another pair of cold hands touched my back lightly, stopping me before I hit the ground. I looked up, squinting into the sunlight, and then Zane's face blocked the light. He was smiling again, and the sun behind him made his blonde hair almost white. He looked angelic.

"Sorry about her. She's easily excitable." Another voice, this one low and musical, and definitely a girl. Zane pulled me to my feet, and Delilah let go. A tall girl, with long black hair, streaked with blue, was standing there. "I'm Samantha." She grinned, and I smiled back, looking briefly at her eyes.

They were electric blue.

_SethPov_

"Seth! Stop! Come back, please!" It was a human shouting, and I knew it was Jacob. He was chasing me, but my wolf was too fast, and I ran, faster than wind, away from him.

Bella was gone. She was going to be changed and I didn't know where she was!

Growling, snarling, barking and tearing. My vision hazed red and all I knew was pain, and anger.

When I came to, I was human again, and in a destroyed clearing. The ground was torn up, and bare of any plant life. The trees were splintered and my arms and legs were full of tiny pieces of wood.

I growled low in my throat, shaking my hand to get some dirt off of it and with a deep sigh, set off back to the pack. I had only walked a little ways through the forest when Jacob appeared next to me, holding a pair of shorts.

I took them without saying anything, and stopped briefly to pull them on. Walking briskly again, Jacob looked behind us to see the clearing and snickered quietly. I stopped again, and then slammed him into the nearest tree, my vision going red again.

"You think it's funny? Your best friend, and supposed love is _missing_. And you're _laughing_ at my reaction. You are so lucky," My voice was low, and sounded like I'd been screaming for hours. I probably had. "That you don't have a mate, or I'd tell her you aren't worth it you piece of shit. You have no idea what it feels like to have your reason for life _gone._" With a snarl, I dropped him, and sank to the ground, groaning and covering my face.

I wasn't mad anymore. I just wanted to cry.

_ZanePov_

"Bella? Are you alright?" She had frozen for a moment, staring at Samantha's eyes. And then I remembered how unusual they really were. Samantha's gaze flickered to me, and I gestured to her eyes. Realization dawned upon her and she smiled.

"My eyes are weird, huh? It's cause of my diet. I only drink the blood of aquatic creatures." Nobody else would copy her diet, even though her eyes were cool, because the blood of the fish she drank didn't taste as good as human blood or even animal blood.

Bella nodded, and looked around at everyone's eyes. Most of them were a sort of reddish gold, with a few more red or gold. Bella tensed up, and she looked back at me. I tried to smile reassuringly, but she seemed to get even more afraid.

"Will you turn me?" She asked softly. "Or kill me?"

_BellaPov_

Zane looked upset now, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"None of us would think of hurting you." His voice was soft and sincere.

"Well I might. But that's only because you smell _deliciou_s, sweetheart." A low, honeyed voice, very male, came from behind me, and I whipped around to see a shorter vampire with longer, red hair smiling. "Name's Loren, honey." Just listening, I could tell Loren was very gay. My eyes went wide, and I could hear 2 different growls from behind me.

Turning around, I could see Zane's eyes narrowed, his teeth bared. And Delilah, behind him, was doing the same.

"Touch Bella, and I will rip your head off." Zane snapped. Loren put his hands up in a defensive motion, and Zane relaxed slightly. Delilah calmed immediately and skipped over to Samantha.

"Bella, I will turn you if you wish it. . ." Zane said to Bella, and he looked at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"What do you wish?" He asked. Bella thought her heart stopped then.

What **did **she wish?

**Mia: DONE! With that chapter anyway! More reviews equal more guilt and more writing!**_  
_


	20. Choices

**Mia: Hey guys! This is where I've decided to branch it off a little bit. I'll keep writing the normal story, but I also decided to write a BellaXZane story! If you want to read it, go to my profile and then look for the story called Broken Promise!  
Zane: So I DO get the girl?  
Mia: Shhhh I will say nothing!  
Zane: Damn. . . Kind of wishing you DID own Twilight and the series. . But you don't!  
Mia: YAY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_BellaPov_

I sighed softly, and shook my head.

"I can't become a vampire. I have to go home. Seth. ." Here, Bella trailed off, lost in thought. Thinking of Seth made her heart hurt, just a little bit, especially when she thought of how he'd be missing her.

_I haven't thought of him at all. _

**No you haven't.**

I looked up, the movement jerky and startled. Even in my mind, Delilah's voice was bitter and accusing.

**You haven't thought of him at all. And now, when someone else needs you, you're going back to what's safe. Back to the dog waiting obediently for you. **I winced. The truth most definitely hurts.

_Your right. But he needs me too. Zane and you . . . you guys don't need me. Seth might be the safe choice. But he's also the one that feels right._

Zane suddenly roared, and I flinched. Delilah cast her eyes away from mine.

"YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE! You will stay." His voice was rough and slightly broken.

"I want to go home!" I shot back, too startled to be afraid. Zane blurred and then appeared right in front of me, his pale face tense and angry, and maybe just a little bit scary.

"I don't care. Your mine now Bella, and we won't change you. But you'll be asking me to bite you soon enough." He grabbed my arms, and the next thing I knew, we were gone, running faster than Edward had dared.

_SethPov_

I was walking back to the Cullens, not even bothering to wipe the tear of my cheek, when a short pile of rocks crashed into me. Accompanied by the smell of a vampire, I figured it was the crazy future seeing leech, Alice.

"What the HELL!" I shouted, leaping back to my feet. She stood, her eyes almost black.

"Edward's back. And Bella's been captured. Again."

The last bit was shouted, because I'd already taken off running for the house. Alice kept pace next to me, and she repeated what she'd said again. "Bella's been captured, you moron! By a different group!"

I stopped, and she ran past me for a moment, then stopped and came back.

"By who?" I demanded, leaning forward to grab her by the shoulders.

"By Zane."

"Will he hurt her?" The look on her face told me what I needed to know.

I'd thought I could beat the hell out of Edward now, and fix everything. But the look on Alice face said this was worse. That it was hopeless for Bella.

Maybe it would have been, for a screwed up vampire family who kept a human as their pet, pretending to be normal.

But nothing would stop me, because she was made for me, and I for her. She was made to be found by me.

_LorenPov_

Running after Zane, I moved closer to Delilah, and nudged her, quick and fast enough to send her off course and veering towards a tree. If she'd been a human or even a werewolf, she wouldn't have had a chance. But Delilah was a vampire, so she nimbly ran around the tree, and then blasted my mind with a wave of anger.

**What the HELL Loren? **I smirked, amused by her tiny anger.

_You told Zane that she was thinking of Seth, and was missing him._ She gave a low snarl, and it was almost funny, such an animalistic sound coming from an immortal 11 year old.

**He deserved to know! His last mate **_**died**_** and now here is another girl who smells exactly the same to him! She might be the one, and you'd have me let her get away?**

_She'll never love him if he does this. _My gaze was soft as I looked at the poor girl clinging tightly to the yummy Zane's back. _She's been through enough in her life, you've told us all that. This might break her._

Delilah's voice was gentle, quiet and sure, thought hesitant.

**I know. But it's worth it. **I let a growl of my own loose, and clamped down on her power, shutting it off for the moment.

It was too like Delilah's sister, Riley, the first girl to catch Zane's eye since he'd been turned. Like Bella, she'd been through too much, suffered more pain then she deserved.

If Bella was like Riley, she had no hope of surviving, because Zane's mind, and this coven would break Bella as easily and accidently as we'd broken Riley.

I doubted I'd survive it either. Because if Bella was like Riley, I'd love her like a sister too.

I almost wished I weren't in love with men, because if I was less emotional, it'd be easier to lose another person I loved.

**Mia: Extremely short but I've already started another chapter! **


	21. Crossing Borders

**Hey y'all! I could waste pages on apologies for vanishing, and could talk (errr write?) myself deaf with excuses! But either you hate me and never want to read what I write, or you hate me but you still want this chapter! So here it is! ( And I really AM sorry **** )**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight! **

_SethPov_

Some days might be amazing, like you're high on life and nothing could go wrong. And some days might suck, like Fate just decided to bitch slap you in the face. But at the end of the week, I'd always believed that it all balanced out. Life wouldn't give you more than you could handle at a time.

_What a load of bullshit, _I thought to myself, shaking my head and letting it drop into my hands.

As I sat there on the Cullen's porch, thinking this all out, I could practically feel the smirk on Jasper's face. His footsteps, usually almost silent, seemed to echo in my ears. Then again, that could be the dull ringing in my ears.

"That's normal, you know," He said, dropping down onto the steps next to me. I rolled my eyes, growling low in my throat.

"What's normal? Life being a great big ball of shit?" I snapped, turning to glare at him. He chuckled quietly, but it was humorless and bitter.

"Feeling how you feel. Miserable, and bitter. No room for empathy, and like you're not connected to reality. I went through it too, you know. After I first left Maria's army." Jasper sounded so calm as he perfectly described the hell I'd been experiencing for the past 24 hours.

The tiny vampire had told me to be patient, and to wait while she tried to figure out what was going to Bella. But to get a vision, she'd had to run far away from here, and I was still waiting for the damn phone call to give me just a tiny little ray of hope.

It seemed to me that that was all love was. Waiting day after day, either living because you had hope, or because you needed to know if there could be enough hope to keep on waiting.

_ZanePov_

I knew it was wrong to kidnap Bella. But damn it, she smelled like Riley had, and my frozen heart had melted just a little. If it still worked, it would have skipped a beat.

I probably should have explained that to her before she was kidnapped yet again, simply because she smelled like a dead vampire and kinda looked like her. The same chocolate hair, the same terrified look in her eyes. Both girls were so fragile and so close to breaking when I met them. And I was determined that this time, I wouldn't let that happen.

Loren appeared in the doorway of the room, clucking his tongue in disproval.

"You know you have to take her back, honey." He sniffed, stepping into my room and sitting on the bed besides Bella's sleeping form. We'd arrived here hours ago, and the instant I put Bella down off my shoulder, she'd bolted away from me. It had been funny, how she still thought she could escape from a vampire. After she screamed a few times and cried, I'd brought her up here and she'd promptly fallen asleep after searching the room.

"What, you don't like her?" I asked sarcastically, wishing he would stop calling me honey. I didn't mind that Loren played for the wrong team. I just wish he'd realize I would never feel the same.

"Oh I like her. She's a little ball of fire," He smirked down at her sleeping form and I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. He'd said the same thing about Riley. "I can't wait to play Barbie with her. But she's not our pet, Zane. There's another coven out there that will want her back."

I snarled at that, standing up and pacing a few times, tugging my hands painfully through my hair. "You think I don't know that? But she has to stay. She can't leave. Not yet." I said hurriedly, muttering it mostly to myself. In the corner of my eye, I could see Loren lean down to run a hand over Bella's face, pulling her hair back from her cheeks.

"She's beautiful. Almost more so…" He said softly, and I growled once in warning. Loren knew better than to speak about it. "She's important." He finally said, looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, stopping my wild pacing to stare back at him, not comprehending what he meant.

"Well…." Loren trailed off, standing up and walking back to the door. "You didn't kill her. She looks like Riley. And Delilah can speak to her through her mind." He left without another word, and I was still staring at the empty door long after he left.

_DelilahPov_

It'd been hours since we got home, and Bella still showed no signs of waking. For such a quiet girl, she'd thrown quite a temper tantrum! It'd put even mine to shame, and the coven often joked that I could have made Aro himself crown me Princess of the Vampires if I'd tried.

Loren had gone up there, and though we'd all tried to listen, we had heard what had been said between him and Zane. It was a pity Loren had such a bleeding heart, for this life was not meant for the gentle.

It often surprised people to realize an 11 year old girl could be so cold and mature, but hey, immortal death could do that to a girl. I walked over to the window, and laid my hand against the glass. It'd started to rain just a little while ago, and it seemed fitting that it would rain the night a girl was kidnapped from a kidnapper.

We'd run for hours, going for miles out of the way and then turning around to run miles in the other direction. There was no way the Cullens would find this place. Where was this place, you may ask? It was our home, deep in the woods of Canada and far from any prying eyes. We weren't nomadic like most believed. Sure, we traveled a lot. But that was to be expected when our favorite meals and coven size combined to equal a trail of bodies wherever we went.

This house was beautiful, built decades ago by Zane for when a marriage that never happened. It was much too big for one man, even if he'd been the richest and most powerful man around when he was human. As tall as the trees around us, towers made of stone and remnants of Zane's family's history everywhere. It was as if we lived in a castle, and Zane was the king.

All 13 of us fit comfortably, with room to spare. We didn't make any efforts to pretend to be human either, so there was only one bathroom, for emergencies, like Bella.

Speaking of Bella, I cast my thoughts upward, and sent a gentle suggestion in her mind. She'd never realize that I could do more than just read her thoughts, that I could see her memories too, and go so far as to plant ideas. Now, I wanted her to be awake. And after just a few moments, my idea took place and her mind came alive with a sudden jolt.

**Oh goodie!** I thought cheerfully. **You're awake! Now you can come down and meet the rest of the clan.** Rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, I waited anxiously to hear her thoughts, or even better, the sound of her climbing out of bed. But what I got back was not pleasant, not in the slightest.

_No. _And that was it. A simple no. All her mind contained was her absolute refusal to come down to see us. My eyes grew narrow and my hands clenched into fists.

**You don't want Zane to come get you again, do you?** I whispered into her mind, a cold smile on my face. Loren and Samantha, sitting on a set of couches, cast me an odd look, which I returned with an innocent shrug. It was unusual for me to be doing this. There were not many humans who could handle having me speak to them through their minds.

After a moment, I heard Bella moving upstairs and I grinned in triumph. _Fine. You win. But I'm not staying here with you._

**We'll just see about that!** I sang in her head, giggling softly.

**So I know Delilah isn't a typical little girl. She's a vampire, for one, and her older sister has played a huge part of who she is! But no spoilers for you! **


	22. Wonderings and Mind Tricks

**Two chapters in two days! So far, so good! This turned into a much longer story than I expected… **

**MoonPrincess632: **Once I really get going on _Broken Promise_, you should take a look! It's the alternate to this story, where Bella chooses to get to know Zane as a thank you. It's really shocking, how completely different the characters end up being! Delilah, especially. It was a surprise to me too, how evil she's turning out.

**Alright, back to work! I don't own Twilight, or any of the yummy wolves, however much I wish that I did! **

_BellaPov_

I'd always figured the worst moment in my life would remain the day Aro had held my life in his hands, choosing my fate with a careless wave of his hand.

Walking down the stairs into a living room full of vampires who'd kidnapped me for no apparent reason? This was almost old hat, unfortunately. Okay, the kidnapping part was different, I'll admit that. But I'd been surrounded by plenty of hostile vampires. I'd always come out alive so far, and they didn't seem to have any interest in killing me. Yet.

Of the 13, I only knew 4. Samantha was sitting on the couch with a few others, and she watched me with something akin to pity in her eyes. Loren stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders in an almost protective stance. He smiled weakly at me, and I grimaced in response.

Delilah and Zane were standing at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for me with wide grins upon their faces. They offered up stone hands, like elegant statues, but I ignored them as I stepped onto the floor.

Zane appeared next to me, and he put his cold arm around my shoulders. I shrugged once, but his arm clamped down on my shoulder in an even tighter embrace. It hurt a bit, both emotionally and physically. I felt as if I was hurting Seth this way, even though logically there was no way this was my fault. I felt tears welling in my eyes at the thought of what he'd do if he was here. He would save me, I knew that without a doubt.

_I wonder if he's thinking of me…_ I thought to myself, praying Delilah wouldn't chime in and knowing at the same time that it was inevitable.

**Don't even bother. You didn't even care about him till you needed to be saved. It's obvious to everyone that you're just using him. **I flinched and had to fight the urge to scream at Delilah. She was right, wasn't she? I hadn't bothered to think much of him until I needed him.

_**Why are you thinking of him anyway?**_ That thought was foreign, and it startled me. I'd never really questioned my sudden care for Seth. _**You've only just met him. All you know is that he absolutely has to love you. That's the only reason he went to see you after Edward left.**_ These new thoughts were painful, as if I'd taken a knife to my chest and twisted it around. But they were painfully true at the same time.

A single tear fell from my eye, and I wondered why it had fallen. I wondered why I was crying for a boy who didn't truly love me.

_SamanthaPov_

I watched Bella descend, and I wanted to give her a hug at the look on her face when Zane put his arm around her. She looked so lost, like a puppy that had wandered too far from home and needed help to find its way. I knew she was thinking of her wolf. Delilah had told us all about him, and how already there was a bond forming between the two.

And then a distant look had appeared in Bella's eyes, but it was different than the look I was familiar with. I'd seen it on Riley's face a million times. The look she had when Delilah spoke to her wasn't out of the ordinary. Her gaze was distant, as if she was off in a day dream.

This was a scary look, the look Riley wore all too often as she started to lose her mind. Bella's eyes went vacant and milky white. Her mouth fell open slightly, and her entire body had stopped moving. Not a single muscle twitched.

This was how humans looked when Delilah played with their thoughts. When she twisted what they believed in just the tiniest way that always ended up changing people at the very core of their being.

It made me sick to my core, to see how Delilah could so easily harm those people she claimed to love the most. I knew she had done it to Aro, to make him think our coven was a threat he could not handle.

That was the biggest magic trick Delilah had ever pulled. Sure, our coven was strong, and the largest one outside of Italy. And any battle we had with the Volturi would be long and violent. But with Alec and Jane at his disposal, we would eventually crumble to Aro's will.

I twisted to look up at Loren and he understood what I wanted from him in a heartbeat. He snapped his fingers, and I chuckled darkly at his little added theatrics.

"What the hell?" Delilah screeched, turning to cast a glare at Loren. I snickered at her face, though inside I felt the same stab of dismay. She was so young, and should have been so innocent. Instead, she was one of the darkest in this coven.

Not that we were particularly a dark or evil coven. I'd always felt that we were one of the few blood drinking covens that had some humanity left in us. We didn't make our victims suffer. And we used Delilah's ability to find those humans that deserved to die, that no one would miss. Sometimes an innocent had to suffer, but hey. We weren't perfect.

_BellaPov_

I heard a snap, and then my hand flew to my cheek, brushing away the tear. I turned to look at Loren, and I wondered why Delilah was looking at him as if her very sight alone would set him to flames. He shrugged at her, an innocent smile on his face, and I was reminded of how Emmett looked after he had played a prank on one of his siblings. That brought a fresh wave of agony to my heart, and the tears welled up again.

"Would you stop crying? Jesus. That's all you've done since you got here." A male voice snarled at me, and my eyes widened. It was a boy who was tall and lanky as Jasper, with similarly dusty blonde hair.

"That's Avery." Zane whispered in my ear, and I could see a little smile on his face in my peripherals.

"Why does he hate me?" I whispered back angrily, hating that Avery was being a bitch to me when it wasn't my fault I was upset, and also hating that I'd asked Zane.

"He doesn't hate you. He just doesn't appreciate how ungrateful you've been." Zane said, clucking his tongue as he shook his head at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, breaking away from Zane's much looser grip to stare him down. "I'm ungrateful for being kidnapped? Since when was it a good thing to be whisked away by psychotic strangers?!" I was shouting now, and it felt good to let my confusion out this way.

"You should be grateful I saved your life. Grateful that no one here has tried to drink you dry. Grateful that I'm letting you wait till your ready for the change!" Zane screamed back at me, his red eyes darkening with his own anger, and I lost steam as I shrank back a little into myself.

"See, my little Bella. You have plenty to be grateful for." His voice was cold now, and I suddenly wondered if I'd make it out of this alive after all.

_EdwardPov_

There were times when I thanked the heavens that I was the only vampire who could read anyone's mind whenever I wanted. I wasn't limited like Aro was, though the lucky bastard could see all memories when he touched someone.

Because I could tell when my family was suspicious of the story I was telling them, it was easier than anything to convince them that I'd taken Bella away because I'd known of the suspicious coven. Only Seth still suspected me, but he'd always hate me now, I knew. He thought loudly, every minute, of how much he wanted to kill me. And now it was just the two of us, waiting here in my living room.

It'd been a few hours since Alice left, and everyone else had gone to hunt while we waited. I don't know what idiot had thought it was a good idea to leave the two of us here alone; they'd left while I had run to check out Bella's house.

So as time ticked on, I sat at my piano, making up songs and playing every piece of music until I knew the ones that Seth didn't like. And then I played them over and over again. It was childish, but I blamed him for all of this. If he hadn't imprinted on Bella, I wouldn't have taken her to Iowa and she'd still be safe here.

I know, I lied to Bella. I told her we were in South America. But really, I just needed her to think there was no hope of getting back home.

It was exactly 4 hours after my family had left that Alice called with the vision she'd received.

{**Edward, **_Alice}_

"**Alice? Where is she?"**

"_Well hello Edward, nice to talk to you too, shithead." _I was mildly amused by my tiny sisters' fury.

"**Haven't you heard? I was trying to save Bella when I took her away."**__She wouldn't believe it though. Alice alone could tell the truth, for she'd have seen what my intentions for Bella were after I took her away from the mutt.

"_Don't bullshit me, Edward. Just listen to what I have to say and then try not to kill anyone." _I tensed immediately. "_You and Seth together, at the Volturi. That is what I saw. That is where you'll have to go to try and find out more about this cove. And Edward?" _

"**Yes?" **I answered, trying to keep my voice light and pleasant.

"_Be careful. This coven is potentially more dangerous than even Aro." _

She hung up after that without even a good bye, and I stared at the phone for a moment, processing my thoughts at rapid fire speed before I turned to Seth, who was waiting anxiously for me to speak.

"Well Seth. Ever fancied a trip to Italy?"

**Ta daa! These chapters are getting longer! **

**R&R! **


	23. Placing Blame

**Mia: I felt like my stories were missing something! And then it hit me!  
Seth: It was us, being in your disclaimers! Right?  
Mia: No, I mean it literally hit me! I was just chilling, and then out of nowhere, I got hit by a flying pizza! I haven't had Zanie feed poor Bella!  
Seth: You're going to kill the love of my life out of sheer incompetence!  
Mia: Woah there. Chill out, Mr. Wolfy. I hold your life in my hands! Or at the very least, your potential for happiness!  
Seth: I hate it when the crazy girl is right…. At least you don't actually own Twilight or anything else Stephanie Meyer wrote… **

_SethPov_

"Excuse me?" I half shouted, leaping off the couch to stare at him incredulously. "How can Bella be in Italy already?!" Edward rolled his eyes at me, and I had to try and remember why it was I'd once thought him a cool dude. The look upon his face was so superior, so _arrogant, _that I couldn't believe I'd never hated his face before.

"She's not _in_ Italy. That is merely where Alice says we need to go to be on our way to find her." Edward looked as though he was explaining this all to a child, and I curled my hand into a fist. The wolf inside me howled at him, snapping its' teeth hungrily.

"So when do we leave?" I finally asked, grinding my own teeth together in aggravation. He rolled his eyes again, and I could see the glint in his eye that showed his dark amusement.

"Well I've only just gotten off of the phone. I know you think I'm amazing and all, but I'm simply not _that_ good." He smirked, and I didn't need the emotional bloodsucker to tell me that the Edward we'd known, who was quiet and musical and generally kind, was truly gone. I didn't know what had taken his place.

The only thing I knew for sure was that it was I who had caused this, and that in itself had been caused because he and his coven were here. It was a never-ending circle of guilt, and though I realized how hopeless it was to place the blame upon anyone, I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault that this had happened.

_ZanePov_

After I snapped at her, Bella's face had drained of all emotion. It was a curious reaction to my anger; even my coven members were afraid of me then. But perhaps that was because of all she had faced.

There was no secret Bella could hide from me. In fact, no one could hide secrets from me. It wasn't like Delilah's power. I couldn't just read minds, though every part of me ached to be able to. My ability was much simpler, and almost easier to control people. At least with my ability, people knew they were bending to my will. When Delilah did it, she damaged people, changing who they were in a way that eventually destroyed them.

Simply put, I could read secrets. In that hazy, indefinable moment when something became a secret, it was suddenly accessible to me. Looking at a person was like reading a file on all the things they **didn't** want you to know.

I knew that Bella wanted to not love Edward anymore. And I knew that she didn't want to lose Seth either, though she hardly knew him at all. I could see how Delilah had played with her mind too, to make her think she hated Edward, and how she was starting to mess with how Bella saw Seth.

I didn't much care how everyone went about it, so long as they did what I'd told them.

Bella needed to feel alone, like everyone she loved and trusted had betrayed her. And then I would swoop in and rescue her again, as I had with the cabin, and just like I had with Riley.

_BellaPov_

Zane wasn't what I expected. I mean, not that I expected much from a blood drinker. But still, he'd rescued me. He seemed like a nice enough guy. He certainly **looked **like a nice guy. Better than nice, if you know what I mean.

**I don't. Enlighten me? **Ever present in my head, of course Delilah would chose to pop back into the mental conversation right now.

_Leave me alone._ I snapped at her, turning away from her, even if it meant I had to face the coven of impassive vampires again. Loren caught my eye, and I swear that the smile on his face was going to break his cheeks. He waved, a large, wild wave that reminded me of a little kid on a playground, waving at a friend.

Beside me, Zane growled softly in the back of his throat, and a pout replaced Loren's happy smile.

"This is my family," Zane finally spoke again, gesturing to the group of vampires in front of us. "They will do anything for me, but still, don't provoke them."

"You mean pushing vampire buttons is a bad idea?" I asked innocently, fighting the grin that threatened to appear on my face. Zane growled again, his grip tightening on my wrist. I would definitely have bruises there, I noted with a mental sigh.

"Shut up." Zane muttered, dropping my arm and with a slight rustle of my hair and a blur, he was gone.

"Nice talking to you too!" I called, knowing he could hear me wherever he was. I looked around at the vampires staring at me, noticing how some were disdainful, and others saw me merely as food. "Well…" I started to speak, but stopped when I realized that that sentence had been going nowhere. Slowly, I backed away from them. Not a single expression changed.

I suppose Delilah probably would offer some variety, and Loren was grinning again, but I refused to look at her, and I would not single him out. So with an actual sigh this time, I turned around and began to climb the stairs.  
"Wait!" Delilah called, and I stopped.

_DelilahPov_

Bella didn't turn around, and that annoyed me to no end. I could feel my family slipping away, only Samantha and Avery remaining to watch the show, and I knew I could make Bella turn around since Loren wasn't here to stop me. But I wanted her to know she was giving in to me when she turned around. I wanted her to know that I would win, even if she didn't truly realize that she would lose.

"I've got something you'll want to see!" I said smiling brightly in the hope that she would turn around. She didn't, and I fought the urge to growl.

_Why the hell does she think she and I are friends right now….?_ Bella asked herself, and I rolled my eyes behind her back. It was so funny when people tried to hate on me in their thoughts.

"I know how you love to read." I continued, and Bella's trail of thoughts perked up in exactly the way I wanted. "But you have to turn around first!" I sang, rocking on the balls of my feet. In her mind, I could hear her fighting with herself. It was sad, really, how long it had taken Bella to realize the voice in her head had changed so drastically because it truly was another voice.

"Fine. Point one for the child demon." Bella muttered, turning around to face me with an expectant look. "Show me this magical reading place."

I smiled brightly and reached forward to take her hand. She pulled back, and even after I took it, tried to pull away. But she could not match my strength and I had to resist a chuckle as she practically fell down the stairs when she gave in to the pull.

**Mia: I just realized something…**

**Seth: What is it?**

**Bella: So…. Hungry…. *wastes away***

**Seth: NOOOO! BELLA!**

**Mia: We should all run. Like immediately. Away from the angry wolf! **

**R&R! **


End file.
